


Weather Weather Luffy

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Switcher, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy is a navigator, and has the power of the weather weather fruit. If he experiences a form of weather he can recreate it. Unknowingly helping save Sanji and Zeff's life with his candy rain. He does study various weather forces and is able to make weather weapons so to speak, he can create clouds and ride them, but his boosts in power come from Skypia and experiencing the weird weather phenomenon in the new world and Grand line. Switcher Luffy/Harem
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Weather Weather Luffy

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Weather Weather Luffy

Luffy is a navigator and has the power of the weather weather fruit. If he experiences a form of weather he can recreate it. Unknowingly helping save Sanji and Zeff's life with his candy rain. He does study various weather forces and can make weather weapons so to speak, he can create clouds and ride them, but his boosts in power come from Skypia and experiencing the weird weather phenomenon in the new world and Grand line. Switcher Luffy/Harem

Chapter 1 Love is a Hurricane!

Roronoa Zoro when he came of age set off on a dream, to become the world’s greatest swordsman. In order to do that he trained for years, honing his three sword style, and set out to sea to find a certain man. He had no sense of direction, and often by the time he followed a lead he ended up lost and the lead dried up.

He made some friends, two bounty hunters named Johnny and Yosaku. It was a lot of fun, traveling taking down bad guys, but due to his bad sense of direction, he ended up getting lost and leaving his comrades behind. He had a feeling they’d meet up again, he focused on training, getting stronger, and when he got hungry or needed money he took down a pirate and collected their bounty.

Zoro was no facing some trouble, as while he was napping in his rowboat, a bad storm was brewing on the horizon. By the time he woke up, he was heading towards a cyclone. “What the hell?!” he gasped and tried to row for his life. Even with his monstrous strength, he was fighting against nature. The rain was pounding his small boat, the wind was howling, and the sea was quickly turning against him. If he got sucked into the cyclone his chances of survival were slim at best.

Just as he was about to reach his limit, something strange flew past him. Zoro caught him out of the corner of his eye, the boy with a straw hat, dark hair, wearing a red vest and blue shorts, he was riding on a cloud and flying towards the cyclone. “Oi wait!”

The guy vanished and a few seconds later so did the storm. “What just happened?” He didn’t see the raven-haired lad until about a month later. The strange boy showed up at a marine base he was currently serving time in, for an ordeal. Not the best way to meet someone who saved your life, naked and tied up.

He had made a deal with Helmeppo, to survive a month tied up to a post in the execution yard. The fact he was surviving upon will alone, it wasn’t enough for Helmeppo, so he pushed harder trying to break Zoro by humiliating him. He took his swords, his bandana, his clothes, his boots, even his fundoshi. “It’s you!” Zoro gasped.

“You know me?” he smiled. “That’s so cool, I only heard about you from my friend Koby.” He didn’t seem to mind his nakedness.

“A few weeks ago, I saw you during a massive storm. You stopped it didn’t you?”

“Yep that was me, I kinda ate it!” he chuckled.

“You...ate it?”

“My name is Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, I ate the weather weather fruit!” he created a small cloud. “I can create and control, even manipulate many forms of weather phenomenon.” To prove his point, Luffy turned the cloud into a rain cloud and had it pour on Zoro.

The swordsman couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him, the water felt so good on his heated flesh, it hadn’t rained in a couple of days so it was a much-needed shower. Zoro even opened his mouth to get a drink. Luffy adjusted the temperature of the rain by pouring some weird red bubbles into the cloud. The warm water felt amazing, soothing his aching muscles.

“Thank you, you really saved my ass back then.” Zoro introduced himself properly.

“You must be some kind of pervert, to be into this kinky stuff, huh?” Zoro blushed. This wasn’t his idea, but he explained the deal he made with Axe Hand Morgan’s idiot son.

“I’ll get through this trial, it’s just a small step on my journey to be the world’s greatest swordsman.”

“That’s quite some goal.” Luffy pulled back his cloud. “I’m gonna become the King of the Pirates, I’m looking for my crew now!”

“Well look elsewhere, you may have helped me, but I have no intention of becoming a pirate. When this is over I’ll treat you to a meal or something to repay my debt to you.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was an accidental saving. Though if I had known you were there I’d have saved you anyway.”

“Don’t mock my honor, as a swordsman and a man, I will repay my debts.” Luffy chuckled.

“I like you!” he declared, surprising Zoro. “Very well, after this trial of yours is over. I think I know a way you can pay me back.” he sensually cupped Zoro’s cheek, which made the swordsman shiver and his cock stiffen. Luffy got closer and closer until their lips pressed and meshed together sinfully so.

Luffy swallowed Zoro’s moan and deepened the kiss making the swordsman’s head spin. Zoro wasn’t against being with a man, he experimented with Johnny and Yosaku before, but they never kissed him like this. There were sparks, there was fireworks, heat, passion, it made his toes curl. Before he could even think about what was happening Luffy brought him to orgasm.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes, and even Zoro hadn’t been tied up he’d have been brought to his knees. The kiss broke and Zoro was left panting. Luffy made him cum and got him hard again with a kiss, one hell of a kiss. “See you in a week Zoro!” he winked at him and Zoro couldn’t help but smirk, gazing at the boy’s pert ass as he left.

His spirits were lifted, and his drive to survive was ramped up by his sex drive. Little did Zoro know Luffy would be saving his life again. The little spoiled brat Helmeppo had decided to execute him because he was bored. Luffy didn’t tell him that when he showed up saying he was gonna bust Zoro out. It led to a misunderstanding, but Luffy rushed the marine base to get his swords and stuff back.

Luffy’s friend Koby showed up and filled him in on what happened. The weather man had gone and punched Helmeppo for what he said and was trying hard to free him to avoid his execution. Zoro felt guilty but didn’t have time to dwell as a bullet flew and hit Koby’s shoulder. “Oi!” Morgan arrived with a firing squad. ‘No, it can’t end like this!’

Just as the men aimed, they didn’t notice the dark clouds building above their heads. “Lightning Tempo!” A bolt of lightning came down and zapped the firing squad, knocking most of them out. Luffy came down and he was pissed. “How dare you attack my friend!”

The wind began to swirl around him. “Hurricane Tempo!” Luffy unleashed hell upon the marines, blowing the fools away. Morgan was brought down, but no one shed a tear for him, the guy was a bastard and ruled the area like a tyrant. Zoro was free, and he decided to join Luffy’s crew after all. Thinking on it Luffy was a guy he could respect, and even if people called him a pirate or a monster he didn’t care, so long as people remembered his name and the title of World’s Greatest Swordsman along with it.

Luffy was so happy he kissed the swordsman and knocked him to the ground. The mood was ruined as Zoro’s stomach growled. He got his clothes back and the two stuffed their faces. It was so great to have his belly filled, but the best was yet to come. Luffy was given a free room as thanks for his help defeating Morgan.

-x-

He didn’t think he’d enjoy being naked again so soon. He had heard this in the East Blue before but thought it was just some silly expression. “Love is always a Hurricane!” Well, Luffy sure as hell loved like a hurricane. Luffy practically took his breath away.

Pumping his cock, while sucking on his nipples, switching from the right and the left. He was pumped so hard and fast, his balls were bouncing. He came hard, showering his pecs and abs with thick cum. Luffy licked his way down his body, lapping up his semen and mapping his muscles with his tongue.

He followed the treasure map down, further and further, until he took Zoro’s 10-inch penis down to the root. “Oh fuck!” his toes curled and he bucked off the bed. Luffy had no gag reflex, and his throat took his fat cock down. Luffy nuzzled his pubes, moaning around his cock, and sending vibrations through his rod.

Zoro was drooling, fisting the sheets, as his pleasure was whipped up higher and higher. His once blue aching balls were now happy, very very happy! Then Luffy started playing with his ass, he hadn’t bottomed before, but the thought of his captain topping him didn’t halt his arousal at all, it made him harder.

Luffy worked his hole open, applying lube to his virgin hole and working it deep with his fingers. He made Zoro cum again, this time sucking it down. ‘Mmm, tasty!’ he kept playing with Zoro’s ass and cock in kind.

“Oh fuck...captain!” he moaned. Luffy found his sweet spot and gave it a rub down as he sucked Zoro like a pro. He breathed through his nose, loving Zoro’s manly musk while pleasuring his new crewmate. With his oral skills, he turned any anal discomfort into pleasure, his sheath getting opened up more and more.

He had three fingers working the virgin entrance, stirring up his insides driving him crazy. “Captain...please...” Luffy pulled off his cock and removed his fingers, Zoro whining at the loss. Luffy removed his clothes and Zoro’s jaw dropped. “Oh wow!” Luffy was big...BIG! Length and Girth!

“See something you like sailor?” Zoro gulped and nodded his head. Luffy slicked his cock up and lined himself up with Zoro’s entrance. The head brushed his puckered ring of muscle, he pushed in and the swordsman hissed. Even with prep Luffy’s cock was intense, he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Inch after glorious inch was fed to him, slowly, Luffy’s pre-cum paving the way deep inside him. His stomach bulged from Luffy’s length once the weather man was fully seated inside him. He stilled and let Zoro adjust to his size, before taking him for a ride. The bed creaked from Luffy’s powerful thrusts. Zoro lost count how many times Luffy made him cum, this had to be what Johnny called getting fucked stupid. By the time he felt the weather man cumming inside him, he was high as a kite.

He thought it was over when Luffy pulled out, he shivered as the thick semen spilled from his well-fucked hole. Zoro just had his world rocked and Luffy still wasn’t done with him. “Mmm!” Zoro looked and saw his captain stroking his cum soaked dick, and fingering his hole. “You got a real nice piece my swordsman!” he licked his lips.

“Oh fuck!” Luffy sank down, taking his long cock into his tight sheath. Oh yeah, he was gonna enjoy serving on this guy’s crew.

-x-

Luffy felt bad, he fucked Zoro unconscious, but he was impressed with his swordsman’s stamina. He was able to say goodbye to Koby, who wanted to stay and become a marine. He got two big back packs and stored their supplies inside it. Zoro was up and dressed, though he was a little tender. “Was I too rough on ya?”

“Tch, don’t take me so likely.” he looked around. “Where is our ship?”

“Don’t have one yet, for now, we’ll go by cloud.” Luffy spat out a large cloud. Zoro recalled Luffy was riding on a similar cloud, so he tried to get on the cloud only to fall flat on his ass.

“YEOW!” he yelled, his body shuddered and Luffy patted his back.

“It’s a cloud silly, only I can ride on them.”

“Then how am I gonna sail with you?” Luffy gave him a look and Zoro blushed. Soon they were off, Luffy sitting on his cloud with Zoro in his lap. “You are enjoying this?” their crotches were pressed together, Zoro’s legs wrapped around his waist, Luffy smiled and hugged him.

“Yep!”

To be continued


End file.
